道台語/文法測試句子
參考來源 琅野語文法測試句子 文法測試句子 #야보저른 캉다 . 하야른 캉다. The sun shines. #야보저른 쿠시 캉다. 하야른 캉든다. The sun is shining. #야보저른 커시 캉다. 하야른 캉겨. The sun shone. #야보저른 카시 캉다. 하야른 캉시나. The sun will shine. #야보저른 커시어 캉다. 하야른 캉나서. The sun has been shining. #야보저른 카이 캉다. 하야른 더루 캉다. The sun is shining again. #키데 야보저른 카시 캉다. 기대 하야른 캉시나. The sun will shine tomorrow. #야보저른 멩마루 캉다. 하야른 명구 캉다. The sun shines brightly. #멩마는 야보저른 캉다. 명마는 하야른 캉다. The bright sun shines. #야보저른 쿠시 아사다. 하야른 우고 아사다.\하야른 우고 아사든다.　'' The sun is rising now. #자는 니른 아새다. All the people shouted. #주는 니른 아새다. Some of the people shouted. #지는 니른 아새다. Many of the people shouted twice. #야로는 니른 지칸 아새다. Happy people often shout. #먕주른 틍다. The kitten jumped up. #먕주른 메리자는 카 틍다. 미주른 메리자 틍카. The kitten jumped onto the table. #나는 터 먕주른 하거. 난 터 미주른 하거려, My little kitten walked away. #유저른 쿠시 러다. 유저른 로든다. It's raining. #유저른 커시 러다. 유저른 로려. The rain came down. #먕주른 쿠시 유저운 그러. 미주른 유저운 그러슨다. The kitten is playing in the rain. #유저른 러든 타시다. 유저른 타시려다. The rain has stopped. #유저른 키시 타시다. Soon the rain will stop. #나른 유저 시데 키시 타시다. 유저 애서 키시 타시다. I hope the rain stops soon. #야생주른 쿠도 생데란. Once wild animals lived here. #누른 커사마루 세도 무다. Slowly she looked around. #가차레!　 Go away! #가자! Let's go! #너른 느거 가. 너른 가 느거. You should go. #나른 카시 로이마루 가. 나른 로이루 가시나. I will be happy to go. #누른 키시 가타. He will arrive soon. #아이는 보자른 가 군다. =아이는 보자른 군다가. The baby's ball has rolled away. #쿠 더는 케자른 억더루 그리다. The two boys are working together. # ''-'' This mist will probably clear away. #와마는 하제른 만도루 카리다. Lovely flowers are growing everywhere. #나워른 느거 보 커사마루 코다. 나워른 보 커사루 코다 느거. We should eat more slowly. #너른 타자 카사마루 거. 너른 온기 카사루 거. You have come too soon. #너른 차서 보 이비마루 비다. 너른 보 이비루 비다 차서. You must write more neatly. # ''-'' Directly opposite stands a wonderful palace. #헨리는 왕주른 두다라 마다. 헨리는 왕주른 두다라 바려. Henry's dog is lost. #나는 먕주른 해묘 다. 나는 미주른 해살 네다. My cat is black. #터 키아는 와이른 타란 마다. The little girl's doll is broken. #나른 즈시 카마루 어사다. 나른 주칸 카루 어사다. I usually sleep soundly. #아니워른 제크는 컬리 사가. The children ran after Jack. #나른 어학다 시카 그러 느서. 나른 어학 식하 그러 느서. I can play after school. #나워른 커투이 가 메운다. We went to the village for a visit. #나워른 류저 가타. We arrived at the river. #나른 이가 라 트시다 나른 너 식지 트시다. I have been waiting for you. # ''-'' The campers sat around the fire. # ''-'' A little girl with a kitten sat near me. #아니른 문도리 케비 트시다. The child waited at the door for her father. #케데 커투이리 자 카세마는 키자른 먕주 두다라. Yesterday the oldest girl in the village lost her kitten. #너른 쿠 커투이리 마성다 나? Were you born in this village? #너는 케베른 카마루 토로다 능서지? Can your brother dance well? #　 ''　 Did the man leave? #너는 키버른 너 히무다 거 나? Is your sister coming for you? #키데 너른 거 느서지? Can you come tomorrow? # ''-'' Have the neighbors gone away for the winter? #노주른 유저운 하새다 나? nojulx yujogu haseda na Does the bird sing in the rain? #혹시 카시 나워와 새무하이 가지? Are you going with us to the concert? # ''-'' Have you ever travelled in the jungle? # ''-'' We sailed down the river for several miles. #자로른 파렌 지다.　 Everybody knows about hunting. # ''-'' On a Sunny morning after the solstice we started for the mountains. # ''-'' Tom laughed at the monkey's tricks. # ''-'' An old man with a walking stick stood beside the fence. # ''-'' The squirrel's nest was hidden by drooping boughs. # ''-'' The little seeds waited patiently under the snow for the warm spring sun. # ''-'' Many little girls with wreaths of flowers on their heads danced around the bonfire. # ''-'' The cover of the basket fell to the floor. # ''-'' The first boy in the line stopped at the entrance. # ''-'' On the top of the hill in a little hut lived a wise old woman. # ''-'' During our residence in the country we often walked in the pastures. # ''-'' When will your guests from the city arrive? # ''-'' Near the mouth of the river, its course turns sharply towards the East. # ''-'' Between the two lofty mountains lay a fertile valley. # ''-'' Among the wheat grew tall red poppies. # ''-'' The strong roots of the oak trees were torn from the ground. # ''-'' The sun looked down through the branches upon the children at play. # ''-'' The west wind blew across my face like a friendly caress. # ''-'' The spool of thread rolled across the floor. # ''-'' A box of growing plants stood in the Window. #나른 너무 야로 다. I am very happy. # ''-'' These oranges are juicy. #　 　'' Sea water is salty. # ''-'' The streets are full of people. # ''-'' Sugar tastes sweet. #화저른 라마 히다. The fire feels hot. # ''-'' The little girl seemed lonely. # ''-'' The little boy's father had once been a sailor. # ''-'' I have lost my blanket. # ''-'' A robin has built his nest in the apple tree. # ''-'' At noon we ate our lunch by the roadside. # ''-'' Mr. Jones made a knife for his little boy. # ''-'' Their voices sound very happy. #쿠天 이거 지? Is today Monday? # ''-'' Have all the leaves fallen from the tree? # ''-'' Will you be ready on time? #너른 카시 나네가 쿠 새르이 이트지? Will you send this message for me? #너른 쿠时 나 트时지? Are you waiting for me? # ''-'' Is this the first kitten of the litter? #카워 하자른 너네가 타자 타 지? Are these shoes too big for you? # ''-'' How wide is the River? #타다!　 ''tada　 Listen. # ''-'' Sit here by me. #쿠는 크새기 우히다 키데 가타. Keep this secret until tomorrow. #나워와 거. 나워런 거자. Come with us. # ''-'' Bring your friends with you. #터심다세요. / 터심다 태서. 조심다세요. Be careful. #주는 티 느레 Have some tea. # ''-'' Pip and his dog were great friends. #　 　'' John and Elizabeth are (elder) brother and (younger) sister. #너와 나른 카시 억더루 가. You and I will go together. #누워르 자는 문와 후자 아다. They opened all the doors and windows. # ''-'' He is small, but strong. # ''-'' Is this tree an oak or a maple? #데저른 라묘만 히묘 무지? Does the sky look blue or gray? #너는 심구만 키비와 거. Come with your father or mother. #나른 히러마 지만 너무 야로 조. I am tired, but very happy. # ''-'' He played a tune on his wonderful flute. # ''-'' Toward the end of August the days grow much shorter. # ''-'' A company of soldiers marched over the hill and across the meadow. # ''-'' The first part of the story is very interesting. # ''-'' The crow dropped some pebbles into the pitcher and raised the water to the brim. # ''-'' The baby clapped her hands and laughed in glee. # ''-'' Stop your game and be quiet. # ''-'' The sound of the drums grew louder and louder. # ''-'' Do you like summer or winter better? # ''-'' That boy will have a wonderful trip. # ''-'' They popped corn, and then sat around the fire and ate it. # ''-'' They won the first two games, but lost the last one. # ''-'' Take this note, carry it to your mother; and wait for an answer. # ''-'' I awoke early, dressed hastily, and went down to breakfast. # ''-'' Aha! I have caught you! # ''-'' This string is too short! # ''-'' Oh, dear! the wind has blown my hat away! # ''-'' Alas! that news is sad indeed! # ''-'' Whew! that cold wind freezes my nose! # ''-'' Are you warm enough now? # ''-'' They heard the warning too late. # ''-'' We are a brave people, and love our country. # ''-'' All the children came except Mary. # ''-'' Jack seized a handful of pebbles and threw them into the lake. # ''-'' This cottage stood on a low hill, at some distance from the village. # ''-'' On a fine summer evening, the two old people were sitting outside the door of their cottage. #　 ''　 Our bird's name is Jacko. # ''-'' The river knows the way to the sea. # ''-'' The boat sails away, like a bird on the wing. # ''-'' They looked cautiously about, but saw nothing. # ''-'' The little house had three rooms, a sitting room, a bedroom, and a tiny kitchen. # ''-'' We visited my uncle's village, the largest village in the world. # ''-'' We learn something new each day. # ''-'' The market begins five minutes earlier this week. # ''-'' Did you find the distance too great? #아니워 카사마래! Hurry, children. # ''-'' Madam, I will obey your command. # ''-'' Here under this tree they gave their guests a splendid feast. # ''-'' In winter I get up at night, and dress by yellow candlelight. # ''-'' Tell the last part of that story again. # ''-'' Be quick or you will be too late. # ''-'' Will you go with us or wait here? # ''-'' She was always, shabby, often ragged, and on cold days very uncomfortable. # ''-'' Think first and then act. # ''-'' I stood, a little mite of a girl, upon a chair by the window, and watched the falling snowflakes. # ''-'' Show the guests these shells, my son, and tell them their strange history. # ''-'' Be satisfied with nothing but your best. # ''-'' We consider them our faithful friends. # ''-'' We will make this place our home. # ''-'' The squirrels make their nests warm and snug with soft moss and leaves. # ''-'' The little girl made the doll's dress herself. # ''-'' I hurt myself. # ''-'' She was talking to herself. # ''-'' He proved himself trustworthy. # ''-'' We could see ourselves in the water. # ''-'' Do it yourself. # ''-'' I feel ashamed of myself. # ''-'' Sit here by yourself. # ''-'' The dress of the little princess was embroidered with roses, the national flower of the Country. # ''-'' They wore red caps, the symbol of liberty. # ''-'' With him as our protector, we fear no danger. # ''-'' All her finery, lace, ribbons, and feathers, was packed away in a trunk. # ''-'' Light he thought her, like a feather. # ''-'' Every spring and fall our cousins pay us a long visit. # ''-'' In our climate the grass remains green all winter. # ''-'' The boy who brought the book has gone. # ''-'' These are the flowers that you ordered. # ''-'' I have lost the book that you gave me. # ''-'' The fisherman who owned the boat now demanded payment. # ''-'' Come when you are called. # ''-'' I shall stay at home if it rains. # ''-'' When he saw me, he stopped. # ''-'' Do not laugh at me because I seem so absent minded. # ''-'' I shall lend you the books that you need. # ''-'' Come early next Monday if you can. # ''-'' If you come early, wait in the hall. # ''-'' I had a younger brother whose name was Antonio. # ''-'' Gnomes are little men who live under the ground. # ''-'' He is loved by everybody, because he has a gentle disposition. # ''-'' Hold the horse while I run and get my cap. # ''-'' I have found the ring I lost. # ''-'' Play and I will sing. # ''-'' That is the funniest story I ever heard. #　 　 She is taller than her (younger) brother. #누워른 나 크보다 지마 다. They are no wiser than we. # ''-'' Light travels faster than sound. # ''-'' We have more time than they. # ''-'' She has more friends than enemies. # ''-'' He was very poor, and with his wife and five children lived in a little low cabin of logs and stones. # ''-'' When the wind blew, the traveler wrapped his mantle more closely around him. # ''-'' I am sure that we can go. # ''-'' We went back to the place where we saw the roses. # ''-'' This tree is fifty feet high, said the gardener. # ''-'' I think that this train leaves five minutes earlier today. # ''-'' My opinion is that the governor will grant him a pardon. # ''-'' Why he has left the city is a mystery. # ''-'' The house stands where three roads meet. # ''-'' He has far more money than brains. # ''-'' Evidently that gate is never opened, for the long grass and the great hemlocks grow close against it. # ''-'' I met a little cottage girl; she was eight years old, she said. Category:語言 Category:人造語言